


Hunting dragons

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The beast was tooth and claw and powerful muscle, and they would tear it apart.





	Hunting dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Caçando dragões](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872696) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #097 - tooth and claw.

The beast was tooth and claw and powerful muscle, and they would tear it apart. Cassandra attacked it viciously, even though she would deny that hunting dragons was different from any other battle. Herah loved battling dragons, something primal was awaken in her during those battles, and this one was special, because she wanted a tooth to gift to Cassandra. The twin necklaces made from a dragon’s tooth were always special, but slaying the beast together only imbued them with more significance. Cassandra wouldn’t know what they meant, but she would still understand, as she too was a dragon hunter.


End file.
